


Rogue of Pride

by MojoJojo199300



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MojoJojo199300/pseuds/MojoJojo199300
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is the bastard sun of King Styles, who was murdered in cold blood by none other than the queen in an attempt to make way for her unborn son to one day rule both kingdoms. Harry is the prince of what is now the White Empire of Death. Can Niall make it through his sentencing without murdering the people around him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the men from One direction even if I wish I did. I apologize if I don't make sense of if anyone gets lost. Enjoy reading and leave comments; telling me what ya think??? I'd love advice if you have it :)

_Snow was falling around the castle; the young queen was sprawled across her and her king's bed, bare of clothing. Her small breast were covered by a long cascade of golden locks. She smiles coyly at her husband and the young king smiles at her, his bare muscular chest burly with hair. The queen sits up slowly and then crawls to the edge of the bed, allowing her husband to look at her body lovingly._

_They have hot and passionate sex the entire night; until early morning light breaks through the large windows overlooking the dense forest that surrounded their castle. A knock on the door pulls her husband from bed and she whimpers at the lost of warmth. Returning quickly, her husband kisses her gently on the temples and then throws his robe over his body and goes to the large wooden door._

_"M'lord, you're needed in the town. There has been a murder." A gangly servant says after picking his head up from bowing._

_"Have my guards tend to it; I'm tending to my wife right now." The young man whispers something to the king and he moves quickly. Looking at his wife with unsure eyes, he dresses in a hurry and then follows the servant out of the door._

_The queen looks around for a long time, trying to figure out what had happened, but she watches from the window as her husband rides out on his great stallion. Turning away from the window, she wanders around the room for a long time, before finally dressing and heading out to the courtyard. The small was just too pretty to ignore at a time like this._

_Sitting by the frozen pound, the queen looks over the ice and smiles when she sees the similar face of her trusted soldier. He moves closer to the queen, his long sword swaying on his hip._

_"Milady, you shouldn't be outside in this weather." He says but doesn't move her; or try to._

_"The world isn't as it seems; is it?" She asks looking over at the older man. He shakes his head, beard swaying as he does so. "Call for Idirina Ivorywise; I must speak with her at once." With that the queen returns to the castle, a cloud of hatred covering her beautiful features._

_Sometime later there's a knock at her door and the elven woman enters the room; casting a spell on the door as it closes._

_"Milady, you wish to speak with me?" She bows, but her white eyes never leave her face._

_"I want you to kill my husband." The woman nods and the queen swallows thickly. "What will you ask in return for this favor?" The elf shakes her head and smiles almost pleasantly._

_"Nothing will be asked of you, but I want you to always remember what I have done for you today. If times of war comes upon our land, you must ally your soldiers to help my people fight against the light elves." With another bow, the woman vanishes in a haze of fog._

_Sometime before the bell tolled for midnight, the death bell tolls and soldiers and servants were running about the castle, screams filled the open window and the queen heads toward it, her stomach large with child. Her son was to be the king and he would rule both thrones. An evil cackle escapes the queens lips and then she opens the door and faces her men with false confusion._

_"What is it?" She asks, rubbing at her stomach; the baby had kicked her._

_"The king is dead? He was trampled by his horse; we're sorry milady." They say bowing low at the waist._

_The queen screams, tears streaming down her round cheeks. She was great with faking; a servant comes to comfort her; while the soldiers and other servants prepared for the funeral of the king._

_By the morning light of the sun; they were burning the body of the king. And then they bury him along with the other kings in the crypt. The queen had had her wish granted. Her son was to be king; she was to be the ruler til then. Idirina, was her faithful glorious campanion. By Febraury, the prince was born; his hair as soft as an angel's wing and eyes were piercing, they seemed to glow in the night light. He was a beautiful child; and his name was Harry Edward Styles._


	2. Bad things happen to Good people?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we meet almost all of the characters in this chapter! The queen is still the queen; haven't thought of an appropriate name for her.

19 years later:

Niall walks through the door of the Shattered Scripture Saloon, with a large barrow of ale in his arms. His mother was staring at him with awe on her face. She was large with babe; her feet swollen as she gingerly makes her way through her husband's work place.

"Mum," Niall kisses her cheek after placing the barrow down on top of the empty on and popping the cork through it, so the mungrels could get their drinks for the evening. "You should be resting; you're almost popping at the seams." Niall warns and then slowly and gently helps his mother sit down.

"You're too worried about me my boy. Where did you wonder off to?" She asks looknig around at the many women that were staring at her son with lustful eyes.

"Took a walk through the forest, and then I went to get this here barrow for father. Is Lucilla around?" He asks about his sister and his mum nods, pointing to the woman at the other side of the saloon, with a swarm of men around her. She was drinking before their performance. "Thank you," he kisses her cheek one more time and then pushes through the crowd.

"Niall!" his sister slurs grabbing and kissing him on the cheek sloppily. "I was starting to wonder where you went. Are you ready to sing?" She asks, ignoring the admirers in front of her.

The blond haired lad nods his head and then gently pulls his sister toward the raised dais. She wobbily makes it on the stage and sits before her harp. Niall sits on the bench in front of the piano and pulls out his fiddle; he begins to play. His sister sits in front of her harp and strums her fingers through the chords, before raising her voice in a ballad.

For awhile, they move the saloon to silence while they play and then slowly the dwindle down; leaving the dais to get back to work. Mum and dad look at Niall and Lucilla with smiles and then mum finally disappears into the back; hopefully heading for the cottage.

Niall gives notice to his parents before venturing back out into the cool fall air. He had just turned nineteen and he was ready to go on an adventure; he wanted to get away from the village; be out in the open; fighting ogres and slaying dragons.

From the village square, the people could see high into the mountain; catching a glimpse of the castle, that once housed the most noble of men. King Styles; mum spoke of him often, she would smile sadly sometimes, not thinking her son was watching. But, he watched and he saw the way that she looked at him.

Often times, he wanted to ask her what was the matter, but something always seemed to stop him; he didn't want to know the answers to questions that seemed to rage through his mind. So instead, he found himself a wench and they shagged in the woods.  
............................................................................................................................................................

"Has anyone seen the prince?" The queen asks, her gray eyes narrowing on the servants in front of her. "WELL HAVE YOU?" She roars and they all shake their heads. "What use are you to me, if you don't even keep track of my son!" She storms away; calling for the Payne boy as she goes.

The young man arrives in a timely fashion and bows low to the queen. "You called for me; Milady." He says once rising from his bow. The queen nods twirling her blond locks through her fingers.

"Search the village for my son; he's bound to be around there." She rolls her eyes before dismissing the young man with a flick of her wrist. He bows again and then leaves; heading to the stables and his steed. Several men were milling about the stables including Lord Tomlinson and his son.

"Going after the prince are ya?" The young man asks and Liam sneers at him, but nods. He mounts his horse and turns to go, but the lad puts his arm out. "Mind if I ride along? I've been wanting to go to the village for some time now." Liam shrugs, and then turns and walks his horse out of the stables.

The older lad joins him seconds later and then ride for the village. It wasn't a long trek and lucking for the soldier it was a quiet ride. Tomlinson simply looked into the night sky with a small smile on his face. His eyes seem to shine in the night and Liam has to look away quickly. Tomlinson chuckles from beside him and then pushes his horse into a canter; they enter the village shortly after.

"We'll dismount and check the taverns." Liam says and Louis gives him a sideways glance before nodding.

They split up and head their seperate ways. There was roughly thirty taverns in the village and Liam starts with the one closes to him. Entering the small tavern; Liam is greeted with drunken smiles and loud hellos. He barely pays attention to them; his eyes simply roaming over the villagers. He doesn't see the curly head of the prince so with another once over he walks out and heads for the next one.

He keeps looking but comes up empty handed each time. He finds Louis standing in front of The Shattered Scripture Saloon; his face was drawn back in a grimace.

"I think I've found the prince." He points toward a mass of curly hair; buried in the bust of a common wench.

Please don't be the prince. Please don't be the prince. Please don't be the prince... Liam continues to chant that as he wanders into the saloon and scoops the people out. They were all a cheery sort of folk. People were singing, dancing, and laughing loudly. The girl in which the young man had his face buried was an ugly thing. Her hair a dull brown, while her eyes seem to be pits of mud.

The body itself wasn't bad, ample chest, curvy waist. From what Liam could see; she had long legs that were shapely. Louis was sitting at a table, a pint of ale in his hands. Liam growls before stalking toward the older man.

"What do you think you're doing? We're here to see if we find the-"

"You sir are here to find the prince; I came for the ale and entertainment; which seemed to have come through the door." Louis tilts his head toward the door and Liam looks up to see a young man with blond hair and a girl on his arm. She was wipes at her mouth, before trying to adjust her dress.

The young man's eyes narrow dangerously when he sees the woman; she was laughing, but even to Liam it seemed high pitch and scared. Before Liam could react, the blond was pulling the young man away from the girl. Blushing, the girl jumps off the table she was sitting on and runs for the back of the room.

"Next time I see you near me sister again, I'll kill ya." The blond growls, his eyes flashing dangerously and then he simply releases the prince and walks away.

Liam moves in quickly and pulls the prince to his feet. His green eyes were glossy from ale and he was red in his face.

"Reckon, he wodn't beliesssf me if I told 'im she begged for it?" He asks slurring a little. Liam shakes his head and then gently pulls the prince out of the tavern before anything else could happen.

"Well prince, I hope you had your fun. Your mum's been screaming for you all day." Tomlinson chuckles as he gets back on his horse. Liam gets the prince on his horse and then climbs up himself. "Best you put your arms around your soldier, or you might just fall off."

With that Liam feels as the prince wraps his arms around his waist and buries his head into the back of his top. They head back for the castle.

Entering the grounds Harry flinches when the queen screams from her window and then he chuckles.

"Think she'll beat me?" He whispers into Liam's ear; causing the older lad to shiver. His breath was hot against the cold air around them. Tomlinson had already dismounted his black and grey horse and was slowly walking him to the stables.

"Sir, I think you should dismount before your mum comes down." Liam helps the prince off the horse and then he dismounts himself. Standing behind the prince at all times, he flinches when the door to the courtyard blasts open and the queen steps out. He bows quickly, and then with a flick of her wrist, he all but runs to the stables; Louis was poking his head around the door watching them.

"Think she'll hit him?" Louis asks wiggling his brows, but then winces when his father slaps him in the back of the head. "It was just a question, no reason to slap me father." He rubs a hand through his hair and then shrugging heads into the castle.

Liam takes his time brushing his horse out and then covering him with a warm cover for the night. He drags himself to his quarters and quickly falls into bed; sleep was seconds behind.  
............................................................................................................................................................

"What the hell do you think you were doing with that man between your breast like that?" Niall snarls as he backs his sister into a corner. Her cheeks were flushed from crying, but Niall wasn't having any of that. "ANSWER ME LUCILLA!"

"It was all in good fun, the man meant nothing by it!"

"No, of course he didn't he will just tell his friends about burying his face in your breast and you'll be labled a village whore! Use your bloody head damn it, you have a brain; I know you do." He seethes and his younger sister's eyes narrow in anger.

"What about you? You and Penelope went off to shag no doubt? So what about you, you're going to get yourself a name!"

"I'm a man you daft idiot! No one thinks anything of a man going out and having a shag, it's the girls that get names put on them and there is no way I'll have my little sister being labled. Now, get your little arse into that cottage and don't let me see you near that punk again." He steps back and Lucilla rushes into the cottage, slamming the door behind her.

"Don't you think you were just a little bit hard on her Niall?" His father asks and Niall shakes his head vigoriously. "You should have left that to me by-the-way." Sagging with fatigue he looks at his father for a moment before heading into the cottage. The old man follows closely behind, and then before they get into the main room of the small home, he grabs his sons arm. "I want you to apologize to your sister."

Niall glares at the man in front of him and yanks his arm free. "I'll think about it." he closes the door to his small room and looks at the mess. Rolling his eyes, he simply puts his things away and then strips down to his pants and curls up into covers and allows sleep to claim him.

The next morning he's awakened roughly by hands yanking him out of his bed. Growling, he shoves on of the two men off him; sending him slamming into the far wall. The other guard tightens his hold on the young man and then forces him to walk.

"Wha-what's going on?" His sister asks groggily as she walks out of her room.

"Go the hell back in your room and get a damn shawl on." Niall snarls; cracking his arm against the other man's chest. He grunts as pain rockets through his body. Niall smirks, allowing himself to be led down the steps. His mother was in their small kitchen hazardly making tea while his father was standing in the main room, his face drawn in anger.

Dropping to his knees as one of the two guards kicks his leg, he groans as pain slides up his leg and then back down. Glaring, he turns his face toward his father and then his eyes widen when he sees the man from yesterday along with the queen. You have to be fucking kidding me. The blond growls inwardly while the guard smacks him in his shoulder with the blunt edge of his sword.

"Bow to your queen you peasant." He growls, whacking him again. Niall bows, rolling his eyes.

"Harry darling, is that the young man that threatened to kill you?" Niall's mum gasps in the kitchen and she almost drops the tray of tea. The young man nods, narrowing his green eyes at the mop of blond hair. Niall meets his gaze and shakes his head slightly.

"Ma'am, thank you for the tea. How far along are you?" The queen asks as if she was simply paying a visit to a friend's home.

"Almost eight months, the baby is due in December Milady." Niall's mum says formally. Niall grits his teeth, glowering at the royal family in front of him.

"Your son has spirit. Is he the eldest?" His parents nod and the queen smiles getting up and coming toward Niall. Hooking her fingers into Niall's hair, she yanks his head back. Niall doesn't react to the pain that was starting to burn into his head. "I should have you killed! You threatened the life of your king!"

The snarl that rips through Niall's throat scares even the queen and she releases the boy quickly. "If your son had any dignity as a king or a prince as to which I see him, he would have acted with more respect in the saloon lastnight. Instead, he had his face buried into my younger sisters bossom, like it was his home."

The queen slaps Niall hard across the face, earning a gasp from everyone in the room. Niall simply licks the blood forming on his lip and glares at the queen with as much hatred he could muster.

"Your sister is nothing more than a common wench, she begged for my son to ravish her and so he did."

"Like that's any better," Niall clenches his fist when the queen's hand strikes him again.

"Mother, that's enough... just have him thrown in jail and be done with it." Harry says, his features bored.

Electric blue eyes meet emerald green ones and the two glare at each other for a moment before the queen yanks on the blonde's hair, forcing his face up to hers.

"I have a better idea, he'll become your slave Harold, you may do as you please with him. If he or his family refuses then the boy dies as sunrise tomorrow."

"He'll do it, but please allow us to see him? He's our only son as of now and he works in the saloon with his sister and father. I'm not much help with the pregnancy being hard this time around." Mum begs, tears were streaming down her rudy cheeks and Niall sighs.

His cheek was hot from where the queen had slapped him, his father gives a small nod and the queen claps suddenly happy all over again. Her eyes turn dark when she turns toward Niall and then looks down at his naked body. She grins slightly and then rolls her wrist. The guards release the blond and he gets to his feet.

"Get dressed," the queen demands and with a final glare, he makes his way back to his room and pulls on pants and a shirt.

Lucilla was standing in his door when he turns to head back downstairs. Her eyes were red-rimmed and Niall kisses her temple. She was fifteen, barely a girl; all he ever tried to do was protect her. He walks down the steps and the guard from earlier latches onto his arm. He allows him to hold him; figuring he'd be walking all the way to the castle he pulls his cloak off the hook and drapes it over his shoulders.

His mum rushes forward, kissing him on the cheeks and then wiping tears from her eyes. Niall kisses her hairline and then looks at the queen and her son. "Better get a move on it before the snow falls." Niall states as he steps outside to see a fleet of soldiers. Cocking his head to the side he squints at the horde of men before shaking his head and looking at his feet.

"Mother, he'll ride with me, do not fight me on this matter. It really does look like its going to snow." Harry says as he steps out of the cottage. Niall's family stand in the doorway; watching as their only son is led to a chestnut colored mare.

"You'll ride with my son; but let anything happen to the prince; I'll have your head." She snarls before being lifted onto her own horse. Niall bites his tongue and swings himself on the horse in which Harry was standing near. The prince climbs on and with a small click of his teeth the horse takes off.  
............................................................................................................................................................

Harry could feel the younger man behind him, his hand was fisted into the back of his cloak, holding on. The blond lets out a frustrated sigh as they bounce along, heading to the castle. Harry chuckles when the blond was suddenly slammed forward. Biting his lip to keep from smiling, the prince places his hand on the blonde's arm, which was now wrapped tightly around his waist.

"You alright?" Niall growls, loosening his grip on the prince which only caused him to laugh. "Have you ever ridden a horse before?"

"Stop. Talking. To. Me." The blond yelps suddenly as someone whacks him with their sword. Harry looks over to see that it was Zilro. His purple eyes flashing dangerously. Niall grumbles, plopping his head against the back of the princes back.

Harry watches as Zilro whacks him again and a smile tugs at his lips when another yelp of pain rips out of the younger man's throat. Turning his head to look at the elf, Harry gives him a small shake of his head and Zilro narrows his eyes before replacing his sword to its sheath. The elf doesn't take his eyes off the blond the entire ride.

Harry looks toward his mother who was chatting absentmindedly with her guard ahead of them. She looks back and smiles; her blond hair whipping around her face. Harry smiles back and then jerks the horse back suddenly when a small crack in the dirt path opens wider. Hands grip his waist and the prince feels as his muscles clench.

When they finally reach the castle, the blond sitting behind him gasps, his mouth falling open as he stares at the large estate. Harry looks back at him and a small smile tugs at his lips when he sees the amazement blazing through his blue eyes. I'm definitely in for it... I wonder what Tomlinson and Payne are going to think of my slave? Slave. What a strange word. The head for the stables and Harry climbs off the horse, waiting for Niall to do the same. He drops to his feet beside Harry and the older lad looks down at him.

"Let's go, I want a bath." Niall's mouth drops open as he stares at the man in front of him. Zilro whacks Niall with the back of his hand and the blond winces, grabbing the back of his head. "Come on," Harry says impatiently and then he grabs the blond by his arm and pulls him into the castle.

Getting into his bath chamber, a servant was already drawing water and Harry smiles; pleased. It takes a few minutes for the water to completely fill, but in that time the prince strips down til he was naked and standing in his glory. The blond looks at him and then turns away quickly a look of disgust crossing his features.

"You'll bathe me." And with that the prince climbs into the tub. he process took longer than normal but Harry waits patiently while the blonde scrubs his body from head to feet. When he was finally finished, Niall was gritting his teeth so hard it hurt. Harry steps out of the tub, and holds his arms out. Niall pats him down with a towel and then wraps his robe around his shoulders. "You're dismissed." Harry walks into his bedroom and pointing to the hall closes the door. The prince settles into his bed and soon falls asleep. He dreams of a blond man with bright blue eyes that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of Niall's family?
> 
> Can anyone think of a name for the damn queen???
> 
> Much love :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So if you haven't noticed it before, Niall is the youngest boy in this fictional piece. He also has the worse temper :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there's parts of this that is probably supposed to be italic but because I'm copying and pasting from my puter it removes the italic areas and I don't remember where they were. Except for the last sentence. :)

Time passes and Louis was constantly seeing the blond lad from the saloon around. He was practically the prince's shadow. Louis chuckles when the blond trips himself up in an attempt to stop before colliding with Harry. Zilro whacks the blond with the blunt edge of his sword and Louis watches as the small lad bites his lip to keep from crying out.

Zilro catches Louis' eye and smirks at him. The brunette turns away in disgust but he ends up looking over his shoulder one last time at the prince and Niall. Niall was looking at the back of Harry's head; his cheeks red and his fist clenched. Louis amiles while walking toward his father. The older man was watching the scene in front of him too and his eyes were narrowed slightly.

"Everything alright father?" Lou asks and Rupert nods looking down at his son with a sad smile. "I got the letters you were asking about, Payne almost had a heart attack when I jumped out of the hole in the wall." Louis laughs heartedly and then with the help of his father they carry the bundle of parchment to their living quarters. "What do you need these for father?"

"I was told to look through some of the war plans, the queen feels as if the neighboring empire is threatening to take the throne." Rupert sighs, rubbing a hand over his face. "I swear Epaztehaa, thinks that everyone is conspiring against her and her prince." Rupert grumbles to himself and then he pulls the first of many parchments out and begins to look through them

Louis helps as best he could, but his attention span slips easily and he soon was being told to leave. Sighing, Louis makes his way through the courtyard, until he was sitting in front of the fountain. Slipping his fingers into the cool water, he swirls it around until a small whirlpool pulls at the water. He smiles lazily; feeling as calm comes over him.

He doesn't know how long he sits there, but he was suddenly being shook; his eyes crack open and he looks up to meet a pair of blue eyes so pure they seem to shine in the moons light.

"Reckon you don't want to sleep outside all night sir." Niall says; Louis stretches smiling when his back gives an audible POP. He was cold; his hand was turning an ugly shade of purple from being in the water for god knows how long. He flicks his wrist a couple of times and then tries to clench his fist; nothing happens. "Here," Niall takes the frozen hand and cups it in his own.

"I can't believe I fell asleep outside, Liam would laugh at me if he knew." Niall looks up his head cocked to the side, as he slowly works on Louis' hand. "Liam is one of the royal guards, he was in the saloon the night you came in and grabbed the prince." Lou explains flexing his fingers in Niall's.

"You mean the guy with the mark on his throat?" Niall asks pressing his fingers into the palm of Louis' hand. Louis winces; it felt as if his hand was being stabbed repeatedly by thousands of mini needles. "Stop fidgetting," the blond growls, tightening his grip on the older man's hand.

He keeps massaging as Louis grumbles about pins and needles. "Yes, that would be Liam, how would you know he has a mark on his throat?" Niall looks up from his work and catches Louis' eye.

"Its not exactly hidden..." Niall says as he takes the man's other hand in his and begins working on it.

"I guess not, but usually Liam has his armor on and that does cover his neck well." Louis looks toward the sky and sighs when he sees the clouds were grabbing the moon from all sides; soon it was hidden; stolen by the creedy sky demons. "Do you want to hear a story?" He whispers into the night and Niall makes a small noise in the back of his throat. Louis looks down at him and the blond gives a quick nod.

Clearing this throat Louis looks back toward the sky and then looking at Niall one last time begins talking.

"A long long time ago there lived a king, the people feared him. He was evil, always looking to one day rule all of the kingdoms under one thumb. No one ever tired to fight the king; he was powerful, father said that this king had armies of dragons and inferi. He was indestructable. My father use to tell me this when I was a child and had misbehaved.

Anyways, this king had great power; he could bring forth storms without so much as thinking about it. He was able to control the dragons with his mind. He made them do horrible things; they would burn down villages with their firery breath, or freeze the lands until people were forced to leave from starvation. The King was greedy; all he wanted was to rule and because of the fear that he had betrothed to the lands no one thought that they could defeat this man.

People from far away lands heard of this king and they finally swarmed to fight him to the death. Many believed that they could gain the powers of the king if they killed him, others believed they could control the dragons. All of the men were greedy and so none of them could defeat the king."

Niall opens his mouth to ask a question, but Louis was lost in the story so he didn't notice the blond.

"Then one day a man with hair as bright as the mid-day sun came to the castle. Many say that this was the castle in which the King had lived. Others say that his caslte was in the lowest depth of hell. Anyways, this man came out of no where and he wanted to fight the evil ruler and end the plagues that were slowly starting to kill the people. This man wanted nothing of the power, of the control that the king had, so they fought.

The King brought forth dragons and he called upon his inferi to help him fight, but nothing seemed to touch the man. He broke through the throngs of inferi and he slayed the dragons that got in his way. Then he and the king fought, it was a gruesome fight, blood was lost and when the king saw that he couldn't win the fight he tried to manipulate the young fighter; he tried to bribe the lad to join him and then together they would be able to rule the world together.

As you probably know, the man refused; and he drove his sword through the man's black heart. What wasn't told was that the man had powers of his known, he could muster storms and control the winds around him. But unlike the King before him, this king had the power to control fire, and so with his people who all had the powers in which he did; they began to heal the realm. They unfroze the lands and brought forth life.

Next, they brought about the peace, of course the people looked at this young man with great admiration, he was a hero to them all. They had saved them from an evil no one was able to destroy. He became the king and with his reign he became the best king anyone person could have asked for; people would flock to the streets to await his arrival, they would cheer and party in the taverns when they heard from him in any manner.

The peopled loved him, but all great things had to come to an end, he born three sons, each having held great power, he had one daughter, but she was no more than mortal. When the great king died, his eldest son took over and from there a new era was born. He was as great as his father and it seemed to pass on through the ages. Each king after last one held great power and all loved them. Then-" A new voice joins into the story and both men turn to see the prince.

"Then my father was born and he was mortal like his once aunt. He held no power whatsoever, but the people still loved him for his generous nature. He would ride into that village and spend time with each person that spoke to him. He wanted them to know he was there to keep them safe even if he had none of the powers his father had, or the father's before him. My grandfather only ever had one son and then he was killed.

My mum, had to take over the realm, well until I was old enough to be crowned the king. As far as we know I'm as mortal as my father. But then, these were nothing more than tales, told by fathers and mothers when the world seemed to be gray." Harry cuts his eyes at the two men. Louis looks at his hands and sees that Niall's was still clasped around his, but they weren't moving anymore.

"my lord, did you need something?" Niall bows his head slightly, but Louis could see that he was still fighting with himself over doing it.

"No, I was simply wondering the halls when I heard Louis telling the tale of my father, I thought that I'd finish it." Harry sits down on the bench beside Louis and the older lad swallows uneasily.

Niall remains on the ground in front of Louis, but the older lad removes his hand from Niall's and then clenches them in his lap. Harry looks out over of the courtyard an unreadable look in his eyes.  
............................................................................................................................................................

Niall almost lost his bearings when Zilro whacked him with his sword for the hundrenth time that evening. His back was a mass of bruises; along with his arms and legs. All he wanted to do was steal the bloody elf's sword and run him through with it. Harry looks over his shoulder at the blond behind him and gives him a bored look.

"Go fetch me some wine and then bring it to my mother's room. I need to speak with her. Zilro, accompany me." Niall rushes for the kitchen and stops once he was in there. Stupid bloody elf, I'll rip your ears off and shove them so down your throat you choke on them! His mind growls as he turns away from the wall. He screams, stepping back and falling over a bench.

Liam and Louis look over at the blond for a moment before pulling the young man back to his feet. Louis dusts Niall off, smirking when he feels the blond squirm under his touch. "What scared you?" Liam asks as he pulls dirt from the blonde's hair.

"You-you should have made a noise! Not just sit there silently until I turn around! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" The boy growls, brushing his hands over his chest.

He quickly finds wine and three glasses, putting them on a gold platter he shoots the two men a glare before heading back for the queen's room. Knocking lightly, the door opens and Niall sees that Harry, Epaztehaa, and a woman with long white hair was sitting around a small table by the window. Niall walks in and bows at the waist, keeping the platter raised.

"Ah, goodie... pour us some wine and then Niall be a dear and give my mother a much needed massage." Harry claps his hands and the blond moves to do as he was told. Pouring the wine quietly, he then makes his way toward the queen and begins his other command. "I told you mother, he has the fingers of an angel." His mother grunts in reply.

"Idirina, what brings you to the castle as such an early hour?" Harry asks looking at the woman with white eyes. Niall looks away from her and shudders. She was staring at him a small smirk forming over her thin lips.

"I was told that you had a new slave, but I never thought you'd have one with such so much spirit in him. You must tell me where you bought him." Idirina says getting out of her seat. Niall keeps massaging the queen's shoulders while the elf woman walks around to look at him. She was taller than him and he does his best to ignore her.

She suddenly grabs Niall's chin and forces him to look her in the eyes. Niall supresses a shudder as disgust clearly registers over his face. The woman cackles, tightening her grip on his jaw. He feels as her nails dig into his flesh. Harry raises his brow at the elf and she meets his gaze almost lazily.

"You'll want to keep an eye on this one. He has much more fight than you think." She releases Niall and he shoots her a grippling look before roughly kneading at the queens shoulder.

"You're hurting her," Harry says crossing his arms over his broad chest. Niall looks down at his hands and apologizes before moving gently over her shoulders. "You're dismissed, go wait in my room for me." With that Niall gives a bow and leaves the room quickly.

Zilro follows him into the hall and watches as the blond makes his escape. Getting to the prince's room quickly he closes the door and then rushes to the large windows; where he leans his head. There was something off about that woman, completely and totally off. He shudders and then allows himself to slide to the floor where he waits for the prince.

By noon, snow was falling and Niall pokes his head out of the curtains and sees that Louis was playing in the snow with a young girl. They were laughing, Niall feels as loneliness claws at his chest. I just want to go home. I want to see Lucilla and I want to see my mum and dad. The baby should be even bigger. I just want to go back to living my life. A hand touches his shoulder and Niall whirls around on the defense.

Harry's eyes dance with laughter and he moves to his bed and sits down. Niall watches him for a while before leaning against the wall, his arms crossing over his chest.

"You know, I could have you killed in minutes, but I don't see any reason to do it. You'll get yourself killed with that attitude of yours. Idirina says there's something off about you; she's expressed her concern the moment you left the room. Mother wasn't pleased in the least to hear that her hand-picked slave may be a problem." Harry plops on his back and motions for Niall to join him on the bed.

"I don't think so," Niall says before thinking about it. He's only answered by a chuckle from the prince. "I want to go home to see my family." Niall says looking back out of the window in front of him.

"I'll give you time soon enough, but for now, go and run me a nice, hot bath." Niall walks to the bath chamber and gets it going.After some time he returns to his masters room and calls for him to get in the tub.

Stepping into the tub Harry sighs as the warm water laps at his muscles, relaxing him as he reclines in the large basin. Niall gives the prince time to relax and then slowly lathers the sponge up and begins washing the older lad.

Harry supresses a moan that tries rip its way out of his throat. Niall's hand was scrubbing his chest; keeping a good amount of pressure on it so that it wasn't tickling, but soothing still. Pulling the prince's arm up, he scrubs the older lads armpits and Harry squirms a small laugh spilling from his lips. Niall smiles before continuing his job. Helping Harry to stand, Niall cleans the rest of him and and then lhelps him back down.

"Here," Niall hands the sponge to Harry but the dark haired lad shakes his head and rests his head back. "I'm not touching that!" His face was red and Harry meets his eyes with a coy smile.

"You will cause I'm not doing it." Gritting his teeth Niall has to bite back the curse that was forming on his tongue. "Finish and then you may go see your family." Niall looks up quickly an almost scared look on his face.

"Th-thank you sir." BIting his cheek Niall's hand disappears under the water and he takes Harry's memeber in his hand and then brings his other hand and quickly scrubs him; his face was red with embarrassment but Harry didn't seem to worry about it. His breathing was getting heavy and the prince had to fight the urge to touch the blond. "I'm finished." He says meakly and then withdraws his hands from the water.

Getting out of the tub, he slips into a robe and then heads for his room. Niall bows and then runs out of the room as quick as possible. Getting to the stables he looks around for Louis or Liam, but he doesn't find either of them. Grumbling about bad luck, the blond takes to looking for the two men.

Rounding the corner to head to the servants quarters Niall stops in his tracks when he sees two people in the hall; he couldn't tell what they were doing, but he didn't want to interupt them nonetheless. Trying to back away quickly, he knocks into a small table and the vase rattles. The two people pull away from each other and Niall almost screams when he sees that it was Louis and Liam. Louis' shirt was unbottoned and his lips were red and swollen slightly. Liam's shirt was disheveled and he quickly runs his hands over it; trying to fix it.

"Shit," they all say together and then Niall was running. _HOLY FUCK! What was that_!? He doesn't stop running until he's well on the path to the village. He looks back at the castle and feels as a blush explodes across his chest and works it way up his neck to settle in his cheeks. _I'm in a bloody nightmare_!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think of the guys?
> 
> What should we do about Zilro?** The bastard**
> 
> Is Epaztehaa a good name for the queen?
> 
> What's Harry got planned for the blond?
> 
> And Liam and Louis? What do you think of their relationship from what you can see?  
> Comment my pretties :) LOVE YA


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took awhile to update, I had major issues getting this chapter right. I deleted it twice before I got where's it at. Each time I deleted it was a totally different scene. Changing from character to character. I HOPE YA LIKE IT :)

Time passes between the time that baby Rolan was born and to when Niall is confronted with the two lads. All but yanking him into a darkened room, they slap a hand over his mouth before Niall was able to scream out. Niall groans as a hand smacks him in the eye.

"I think you got his eye." Liam says in a hushed voice. Louis chuckles before light floods the room as candles were lit. "Don't scream." Liam warns and Niall shoots him a cold look.

Louis removes his hand from the younger lad's mouth and takes a step back. Niall whirls on him and punches the older lad in his jaw.

"Next time just ask me to come along!" He growls, his blue eyes narrowed as he turns back toward Liam. "What the hell do you guys' want?" His eyes roam over the room and his face draws down in a frown.

"What you saw that night. We want you to promise that you don't tell anyone." Louis whimpers, his hand rubbing his jaw.

"You seriously dragged me to some danky little room to tell me to keep my mouth shut? I had no intention of telling anyone what I saw. I don't even know what I saw?" Niall snarls running his hand through his already tussled hair.

"Well you ran off so quickly, and then you were avoiding us. Not to mention the way that Harry's been looking at us lately. We were sure that you had told him." At the mention of Harry, Niall had to clench his fist. That bloody bastard! I can't even bathe him without--NO!!!! Shaking his head violently he turns his attention back to the two lads in front of him.

"I haven't told Harry anything. Nor do I plan on telling him anything." Niall says finally and Liam sags in relief.

"Thank you Niall, that means more than you'll ever know." Louis says putting his arms around the younger lad's neck. The blond stiffens, but Louis ignores it, looking toward Liam with a playful glint in his eyes. "Are you a virgin Niall?" He breathes purposely close to the boys ear. Hot air blows along his neck and Niall clenches his hands.

"Lou, that's enough mate, he's uncomfortable." Liam stands up and moves toward the duo, but Louis shimmies back, taking the blond with him. "Louis..."

"Well are you?" Louis lips dance on the lobe of Niall's ear and the blond shakes his head. "Have you ever done it with a man before?" Louis hand was trailing across Niall's chest, moving ever lower.

"No and if you don't remove your arm this instant I will break the damn thing." Niall's voice was hoarse and low. But Louis removed his arm instantly.

"NIALL!" The voice came from the hall and the three lads walk to the door popping it open. Sticking their heads out they look up and down the hall. Louis' hand was resting on Niall's hip, keeping himself upright and Liam was pressed into his back, trying to see as well. "NIALL WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU!" It was the prince.

"What's he doing down this way?" Louis murmurs looking down at the blond with a raised brow. "Is it his bath time?" His cheeks grow hot when a blush explodes across Niall's neck, coloring his ears and cheeks a rosy color.

"NIALL DAMN IT! I WANT TO GO GET A DRINK! LOUIS! LIAM!" His voice was getting closer and Niall was about to have a full blown heart attack. "COME THE HELL ON!!" His voice was loud and Louis pulls away from the blond a slight problem forming in his trousers.

"Liam..." Lou pants turning toward his friend. Liam's eyes widen when he sees the fear in the older lad's eyes. "I want him..." his voice was husky and Liam cocks his head a little confused, but it quickly dawns on him and he pushes Niall out of the room, slamming the door shut.

Stumbling, he hits the opposite wall with a grunt and then he rights himself, only to be knocked into it again. Harry's eyes were narrowed angrily and his face was pulled in a sneer. "Why wouldn't you answer me?" He growls stepping in Niall's personal space further.

"I didn't hear anyone calling my name... I'm sorry that you were calling for me." Niall lies, trying to keep his only friends out of the way of Harry's temper.

"Where are Louis and Liam? I want them to come with us to the pub down in the village." Harry looks around; excepting them to round a corner any moment. "Well?" Harry turns his green eyes back to the blue ones in front of him.

"I'll get them, why don't you go and get yourself bundled up? It's chilly outside sir." Niall looks at the hands that were clenched in his shirt and brings his hands up to them. "Harreh," the name slips from his mouth causing the taller lad to look down at him suddenly.

"What?" His brow was raised and Niall taps the hands clenched in his shirt. Harry releases him quickly and takes a step back. "Meet me at the stables with the other two in toll." And then he was gone; Niall sighs heavily before pushing back into the room nervously.

Liam and Louis were panting, standing several feet away from each other, but by the looks of their clothing and the sweat beading on their foreheads it only took Niall a second to realize what the two of them were up to. "You two are sick, what would you have done if Harreh had walked in here without thinking? You would have been exposed and then I wouldn't be able to protect you." Niall snarls at the two men and they look at him in puzzlement.

"Why would you need to protect us?" Louis asks stepping toward the blond while rebuttoning his shirt.

"I like you guys, I need to make sure that nothing happens to you. I don't know how Harreh would act if he saw the two of you together. So be more careful."

Louis smashes his lips to the blonde's; causing the younger man to gasp. Wrapping his hand around the back fo Niall's neck he pulls him closer, pressing his lips harder against the younger man's he pokes his tongue out; licking at his bottom lip teasingly. A shiver quakes through the younger man and he moans.

Suddenly pushing the older man away, Niall wipes at his mouth repeatedly. He glares at Louis while Liam stares at him eyes-wide with shock. "Don't ever do that again!" Niall snarls, his face hot with embarrassment. "Harreh wants us to meet him at the stables for a trip down to the village. Right yourselves and hurry up." Niall practically breaks the door off the hinges when he throws it open with enough force to bang off the wall.

All but crashing through the doors to the stable, Niall smacks off a hard chest and groans. Looking up he sees Zilro was glaring at him and Harry. "Where do you think you're running off to slave?" He snarls, hemming him up.

Harry makes a noise in the back of his throat and Zilro looks at him for a moment before releasing the blonde's shirt. "We're going for drinks down in the village. Louis and Liam will be accompanying the two of us." At the mention of Louis, Niall goes several shades darker than usual. Harry catches it and stores it in the back of his mind.

As if summoned by hearing their names, Louis and Liam appear in the stable and the four men stand around for a moment, in uncomfortable silence. Niall stares at his feet, refusing to meet Louis' eye. He didn't think he could without blushing anyways.

"Are we going to head out?" Harry asks impatiently and the three nod; Louis and Liam jump on their horses and then Harry jumped on his.

"Niall, perhaps you should ride with me?" Liam says and the blond nods quickly jumping on behind the older lad. Wrapping a hand through the lad's shirt, Niall bites back his yelp as the horse surge forward; following after the other two lads. 'He didn't mean to kiss you." Liam says quietly and Niall groans, knocking his head off Liam's back.

"I really don't want to talk about it, to me it never happened and you'll be sure to tell him that it'll never happen again." Niall grumbles, leaving a warm trail of air along Liam's neck. Harry kept the group away from the Shattered Scripture and instead go into the Laughing Fox. Liam keeps himself between Niall and his best friend; all the while watching over the prince.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come." Niall says quietly, meeting the eye of a lovely woman with fiery red hair. "Or maybe we should." And with that Niall was off; he charmed the woman instantly; slowly pulling her out into the shadows of the forest.

"Aye sir, tis cold don't you think?" She smiles pleasantly; her breath leaving wispy clouds in the air around them. She tasted like ale.

"Soon you'll be as hot as a summers day." They explore each other's mouths; breathing hard Niall growls as the woman yanks the blond locks at the base of his neck. Roughly slamming her back into a tree, Niall fucks her until she was a writhering mess; moaning, crying, begging for more. Pulling out right before his end, Niall teases his shaft until he erupts; white dancing over his eyes.

Sated, the two of them head back for the tavern; Niall still fixing his pants as they step inside doesn't even watch where he was going. He knocks into someone's chest and has to take a step back. Harry was glaring between him and the woman.

"Where were you?"

"Shagging that there woman."

"I will lock you up and have you starved for a week the next time you vanish like that." Harry's voice was cold; shooting the woman another glare he grabs Niall by the arm and leads him to the table where the other two men were sitting.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Niall seethes the minute he was able to. Harry raises a brow at him and then turns away angrily. "Answer me Harreh," he growls tugging the older lads curls until he was forced to look up at him.

"Niall I suggest you get your hands off me." He wasn't angry with the blond persae, but when he saw Niall slipping out of the door with the woman, something tightened in his chest almost painfully and he didn't like that one bit.

"You fucking wanker, we come down here and you except us to just sit around drinking." Niall pouts, turning away from the prince; his hands dropping out of his curls. Harry grunts as an answer and Niall bites his lip. Looking across the table he catches Liam's eye and then Louis'. Louis looked pissed while Liam, well Liam just looked a little embarrassed. "Let's drink!" Niall shouts banging his ale cup against the table. A cheer rings through the tavern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did ya think of the Nouis moment?
> 
> Tell me what you think about the story so far?
> 
> Love ya


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile since I updated this :) Hope ya enjoy

_Niall whimpers under the weight of the prince. Having returned to the castle moments ago, the prince led the drunkened blond to his sleeping quarter and he was working on pulling the younger lad's pants off. The blond lifts his hips and feels as the pants come free, slipping down his legs easily._

_Harry smiles down at the naked lad, licking his lips. Niall was hard, his member standing high and proud. Harry loses his shirt quickly and Niall watches as the prince's muscles ripple under his skin. Leaning his head close to the younger man, Harry trails his tongue up the side of his neck, pulling a sensual gasp from him._

_Capturing Niall's lips with his own, Harry shivers as hot air brushes his face and then he dives in deeper; running his tongue over Niall's bottom lip asking for access. Niall gives it with a shuddering sigh. Niall's hands tangle in the curls at the base of Harry's neck. Harry's tongue carasses over Niall's pulling a moan from him._

_Trailing his hands down Niall's body; the blond lad shivers as heat explodes along his body. He arches his back into the touch, trying to find friction. Harry pulls away from the kiss and then slowly; teasingly trails his down back down Niall's neck to his collar bone where he sucks and bites at it._

_Leaving bruises in his wake, Harry makes his way down his stomach, kissing and licking at the defined muscles. Resting his hands on the younger lad's thighs, he bends and presses his lips to the tip of Niall's dick. He kisses it with a chuckle as a growl tears from Niall's throat. Swirling his tongue along the head, harry licks the precum up and then takes the younger lad all the way in his mouth._

_Bucking, Niall grips Harry's hair roughly. His head rolls back into the pillows as Harry works him closer and closer to his end. Jerking when cold fingers massage his balls Niall almost cums, but he fights himself to keep from doing it._  
...

Harry's eyes snap open and he looks up at the ceiling of his room. His mouth was dry and his head was pounding with a hangover. Rolling over he knocks into a hard figure and sits up quickly. A tuff of blond hair was poking out from the covers and Harry's eyes widen. Pulling the cover away he sees that it was Niall, but he was fully clothed.

Sighing, he rubs a hand down his face and then lies back against the headboard. He shakes Niall and the blond grumbles in his sleep; words tumbling out of his mouth.

"Leave meh alone... Harreh... sto--stop talking and do it... that's right..." Niall chuckles in his stupor and Harry shakes him again; this time more roughly. Niall shoots up in the bed and turns his blue eyes on to the prince. A scream rips from his throat. "Wha are you doin' in my room?" His accent was thick with sleep.

Harry fights the urge to pounce on him and growls inwardly. "You're in my room, get up!" He snaps and Niall seems to come down to earth pretty quickly. Looking at his clothed body he sighs and allows himself to plop back onto the bed; face first.

"Oh god, I thought we shagged." Niall whispers to himself while rolling out of the bed and landing on his feet shakily. He goes to take a step but crashes on the floor as pain spikes up his body and settling in his lower back. Rolling over to his back, he looks at the ceiling for a long time before sitting up slowly.

Someone was knocking on the door so Harry untangled himself from the covers and moves for the door, but his eyes barely left the blond. Opening the door far too hasitly, Harry has to jump back before being hit by the thing. Louis and Liam were standing there, their eyes racking over the prince's quarters until they finally land on their friend.

"What happened to him?" Louis asks, blue eyes narrowing slightly. Harry turns his green gaze on the older man and sneers at him.

"How would I know, get him out of here before my mother decides to come and I have to explain something I don't even remember." Niall was cursing to himself, while running his hands over his lower back in hope that the constant kneading and pawing at the sore muscles would loosen them.

Liam grabs the blonde's arm and tugs him into an upright position. A pathetic whimpers spills out of Niall's mouth and Louis growls, turning a dangerous look on his prince. Harry was staring at Niall openingly; his eyes were dancing with a swirl of emotions, but Louis couldn't name any of them. Taking Niall's other arm, he wraps it around his neck, but the blond flinches away from him.

"Niall, I'm just trying to help you get to your room." Louis explains feeling a little guilty over kissing him yesterday. Niall looks at him almost scared before placing a hand on his arm and allowing the two of them to help him out of the room.

Which was a good thing, because Niall's legs gave out again as they were heading to the servants quarters. Cursing harshly, the blond lad narrows his eyes as he tries to remember what happened the night before. Liam sits the younger lad down on his bed and then kneels in front of him.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" He asks eyes wide with concern. Niall shakes his head, glaring at his clasped hands. Louis was sitting beside him, his hand reaching out slowly until it settles on his back. Niall closes his eyes for a moment and then sighs almost moaning as Louis' hand works out the kinks in his back.

"Well, that doesn't help any." Louis murmurs looking at Liam who was looking a pang guiltier than before. "Do you want to know?" Niall nods vigoriously and turns to look at the older man. Liam swallows; turning his face away from the blond but Louis watches as he pulls himself up and pulls a chair up to listen. "Well we went to the village to drink; we went to the Laughing Fox. Right away you found yourself a woman and you disappeared outside for some time.

The prince was most displeased with you after that. The moment you came back he grabbed you and brought you to the table where you brazenly called him a wanker and some other colorful words before drinking. The people like you, so we were all treated to a fair amount of ale for almost nothing. Everyone was drunk as we came back to the castle. Harry had you ride with him; he was still angry about you shagging a stranger and the two of you were arguing quite loudly, so Liam went up to Harry and stole you off his horse.

The prince was even more angry by that and he started to yell at Liam about his actions. Liam told him that the fighting was annoying and that you both needed to cool your heads so he'd take you to the castle. You were pissed off your rocker, so the sudden move had you grabbing at Lia mto keep steady. You winded up being curled into Liam's chest as you passed out. Niall you really can't hold your ale can you?" Niall shakes his head and opens his mouth, but he stops as his eyes meet Liam and a deep blush explodes across his cheeks.

"I--I--I'm usually really good with my ale... my mum never had to worry about me making any rash decisions while drunk. I don't know what happened last night." Niall's face was still bright red and he keeps his face turned down.

"I'm sorry that I had to carry you like that Niall, but you would have fallen off the horse. Even before you passed out, you were swaying dangerously; the entire trek back to the castle I was riding close to you two, just incase you tipped over." Liam says in a hurry and Louis chuckles looking at him.

"He was just looking out for you, so try not to be to harsh on him." Lou says his hand still moving along Niall's lower back. The lad hisses in pain as Louis presses into a tender spot. Niall's eyes widen as something crashes in his mind and the two older lads watch as the light dings on and then anger was evident in the younger lad's face.

"How did I wind up in Harreh's room?" Niall asks looking between the two men. Liam shrugs; his eyes already narrowed as he thinks about what Harry did with Niall. Louis wasn't far behind, but he kept his emotions locked for another time. "How?"

"We don't know, maybe Harry collected you up after we left you in your room, or maybe you woke up and went to Harry... regardless, this was just a drunken night mistake." Louis says in a rush as Niall springs to his feet ignoring the pain.

"I might kill the pri-" His words are cut short as the door slams open and Kilro barges in; lance pulled out and ready to charge. "What the hell are you doing?" Niall seethes, his anger clouding his mind to the bloody sword in the elf's hand.

Liam and Louis react at the same time and step between the elf and the human. "Zilro, if you so much as touch a single strand on his head, I will have you murdered where you stand." The queen says as she pokes her head into the room. "So nice of the three of you to be together. Sit down." The queen demands and they quickly do as they're told.

Niall is roughly pulled toward his bed, where Louis sits down, pulling the blond into his lap. He didn't mean to, but he felt safe with Niall near him. Niall shifts a little, trying to find comfort, but Louis growls, tightening his grip on the young man's hips. Niall shivers, but doesn't move again. The queen was pacing in front of the three of them; Zilro was against the door glaring at Niall.

Niall returns the glare, feeling as his anger sky rockets almost causing the lad to jump to his feet. Louis feels as the young man's body tenses and digs his nails into his lower back. Niall whimpers, tears spranging to his eyes. Liam shoots Louis a warning glance but Louis was still looking at the queen.

"Milady, what can we help you with?" He asks; his voice strong.

"I want _you_ to stay away from my son!" She jabs her finger into Niall's chest and the blond stiffens.

"I'm his personal servant, I have to be around him." Niall says tensely and the queen sneers at him.

"Do not mock me child, I have more power in my hand than you do in your entire body. I will cause you a great deal of grief if you continue to be with my son." She snarls and something snaps in the air between the queen and Niall, but whatever it was, caused the queen to take a step back. "You've been warned."

The door slams shut and Niall is off of Louis' lap in a flash; pacing back and forth; pain forgotten. "I hate this place, I do everything wrong; I spend my entire time lurking in the shadows; making sure that Harry has everything he needs, but I still have to deal with that fucking Elf faced bastard Zilro. That thing is wrong; he's evil I tell you, absolutely fucking mental. But let me have a mind of my own; and suddenly I'm being threatened by the queen herself. Well fuck that..." Niall was raging, his body was tingling with his anger and when he turns toward the large vase it explodes into a million pieces. He doesn't even notice it as he continues to pace.

Louis shrieks, ducking behind the bed while Liam's eyes go wide with bewilderment. Louis snatches him up by the arm and pulls him behind the bed, only allowing the top half of their heads to poke over the covers. Something else shatters and Louis whimpers, burying his head in his arms. There was another crash and Liam grabs Louis, as the small chandilier crashes to the floor.

The candles that were seated around the room blow out and then there was a large crash before the candles began burning again. Niall was standing in the center of his room with a strange look in his blue eyes and Louis screams. Niall looks toward the two men and something clears in his eyes and he looks around his room.

"What happened?" He asks his voice thick with exhaustion.

"You--you--you--you di--oh my lord, Niall what did you do?" Louis stutters his blue eyes round with shock. Niall looks at the older lad for a moment and then back at the shattered glass that was littered around his room.

"I didn't do this... what happened?" Liam's eyes track Niall as he paces around the room looking through the damage. "Liam, do you know what happened?" Liam shakes his head, clamping a hand over Louis mouth before he was able to speak again.

"He doesn't remember; there's no reason to scare him." Liam whispers to Louis and the lad nods, but his eyes were scared as he looked at Niall. _Just what the hell happened?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to the surface and the boys finally learn that Niall and Harry are half-brothers.

  
Several weeks pass and Niall still wasn't sure why Louis was suddenly scared to be near him. Had he done something to the older lad, that he couldn't think of? Niall looks at Liam who was in the stables handling his horse, before he was due to train. He was even a little more tense around Niall than before. Niall feels like there was something in the back of his mind, but no matter how many times he presses to remember something, it eludes him.

He felt like he was going mental, his moods were all over the place too. He couldn't even look at Harry, the queen, or Zilro without seeing red, he never been quick to violence but lately that's all he can think about. And that in itself scared Niall. Working silently, anytime Harry attempts to talk to the blond, he would brush him off and that hurt more than Niall was willing to tell.

It was the eve of the full moon and a celebration of sorts for the prince and his mother. Niall keeps his distance from all the gathered people still not sure of his mood for the day. He had already snapped on Pip, one of the young girls that worked in the kitchen. He rewally didn't want to snap at anyone else and he also apologized to Pip, but she simply stomped on his toes before running away. Liam turns to look at Niall but he was already gone.

Niall walks around the grounds for a long time until the chorus of laughter rings through the open windows, he looks toward them angrily before sneaking out of the gate and heads for the forest surrounding the castle. He huddles closer into his cloak; snow was falling around them, making the village and the world white.

The blond finds a large rock to sit on in the middle of trees. Sighing, he wraps his arms around his legs and rests his chin on his knees. He doesn't know how long he sits, but his face whips around to face darkness when he hears the snapping of twigs. Fixing his gaze into the distance, he lets out a shaky breath, it mists in his face.

"Shouldn't you be in the castle?" A voice asks and Niall turns toward it, not seeing anything but he could feel them. "Well human? It's dangerous to be in the forest at night, and you're by yourself at that." The voice was deep, booming in the quiet night. Niall huffs, turning away from where the voice was coming from. "You shouldn't turn your back on an unknown person." The tip of a knife was pressed to Niall's throat and the blond swallows his growls as the blade bites into his flesh; drawing blood. "You bleed red," The voice says before feeling down Niall's clothing for any concealed weapons.

"I was simply sitting, I wanted to get away--how did you know where I had come from?" Niall asks, his voice quiet.

"I know everything," hot air tickles along Niall's neck and he suppresses a shiver. "Return to the castle before something horrible happens." The blade moves and Niall turns to look over his shoulder at the person, but they were already gone.

"Fucking bollocks," he hisses pressing his hand into his throat to try to stop the bleeding. Heading back the way he came Niall makes it back to the grounds just as a high pitch screams sounds from near the stables. The blond makes his way toward the noise, only to have his path blocked by one of the guards. "What the hell mate?" He asks and the guard points his blade at him.

"Niall James Horan, you are under arrest for the murder of Idirina lady of the elves." The man speaks slowly, as if Niall was compentent and couldn't understand human speech.

"How would I have killed anyone? I wasn't even in the castle grounds." Niall says looking down at the sword aimed at his chest.

"The queen has told us to arrest you for the murder of Idirina." Niall chuckles but holds his arms up to be shackled. Being led through a throng of gathered people, Niall sees Louis and Liam, and they quickly avert their eyes, not looking at the blond. Clenching and unclenching his jaw several times he walks pass the gathered people with his head high, and then he was in front of Harry and the queen.

"You have been charged with the murder of the lady Elf Idirina. How do you plead?" Epaztehaa asks and Niall looks her in the eye and smiles.

"If all of you believe that I killed her then I must have killed her. So I guess I'll be pleading guilty." He shrugs not at all bothered by the gasps and curses that are thrown his way. "Kill me if you want, I really don't care." The queen takes a threatening step forward; her hand raised.

"I should have broken you the minute you stepped foot in this castle." Her hand snaps against his cheek; a smug look crossing her face. When Niall turns to look at the queen color drains from her cheeks and she takes a step back. Harry glares at Niall, but Niall doesn't notice his eyes locked on the queen. She was even paler than a moment a go, her eyes unfocused. "Ta--take him away..." her voice was weak and then the guard was shoving Niall toward the dungeons.

In the back of his mind Niall hears the cackling laugh of the man in the woods. 'I told you to return before something horrible happened, not after.' The voice was like a whisper in the wind. Niall snarls before being shoved down a flight of stone steps and thrown into a cell. The door slams shut and they slam a lock on it. The guard meets Niall's eyes for a moment and then let's out a startled yelp before running back for the doors.

The shackles were left on Niall's wrist and he looks at them before sitting on the cold stone floors. Out of his perphifical vision he spots a shape huddled in the corner of the dungeons and he watches as the pick themselves up; a wicked laugh falling over his lips. The face presses against the cell Niall was stuck in and the young man gags on the stench before backpeddling; but the man was quick and he grabs Niall by the scruff of his shirt and yanks him into the bars.

"You will be strong, stronger than many before you, but you have a black ring around your heart, propelling you on the path of death. Many will die... many will die... many have died, your father has been murdered in cold blood... many will die... many will die... many will be killed by an evil, only you and your brother can stop... die... die... blood... so much blood... steer clear of the woods. Young prince... they hold many secrets; all worse than the last one." The voice was weak, cracking but ever much determined. She releases Niall and slumps back in her corner, while watching the prince with dead white eyes.

Niall falls where he stands, his breath coming out in great white puffs, he looks into the corner of the room and then back at his shackled hands, they were shaking with fear. His ears pick up the tiny of noises, the drop of a crumb from a rat, the steps of someone on the floor above them. 'Perhaps, I should come speak with you now, at least I know you're kenneled up like a dog and I don't have to fear for my life.' The voice was mocking him and Niall growls, earning a laugh from the crazed woman.

"Strong prince, come to kill the wicked queen..." She falls silent once more. The echo of shoes on the stone steps, pulls Niall away from his thoughts and a candle flickers in the distance. It moves closer until Harry was standing at the cell, glaring daggers at Niall. The blond looks over toward the woman but she remains hidden.

"What do you want?" He asks looking toward Harry with narrowed eyes.

"I treated you better than any servant deserved and you kill one of my mother's people!" The prince seethes and Niall takes a step forward, fixing the prince with an icy glare.

"Better than any servant deserves... hmmm that's quite funny... Harreh, you may have allowed me to see my mum when she birthed Roland and you may have fancied me enough to treat me better than some servants, but I was still a servant, forced to bow at your bloody feet whenever you pleased. I was forced to leave my family or be killed by your psycho mother... Harreh you've done me no favors, you haven't let me get back to my family." Niall says and Harry growls, his arm coming through the bars and grabbing Niall by the back of his head.

He yanks him forward, closer to him. His eyes were shining with unkempt rage and the blond looks up at him a scowl. The next thing to happen caused the woman in the corner to scream with laughter. Harry's lips were hard against his own; growling, Niall tries to push the older lad away from him, but his hands prevented it. Harry bites Niall's bottom lip drawing blood before releasing him and taking a shaky step back.

"More than brothers... but both weild extreme power... but brother's still." Harry turns toward the woman in the corner and narrows his green eyes at her.

"What are you muttering about Iceleal Stardruid?" Harry murmurs at her and the woman steps forward, her white eyes crinkled at the corners. Harry grimaces, pressing his back toward the cell.

"Brothers... Plain as the look on his face, can't you see who he looks like?" She asks pointing her crooked fingers at Niall. Harry looks over his shoulder at the blond and then back at the elf. "Look closer Prince Harold, it's written in the set of his jaw, in the way his eyes crinkle at the corners. In the laugh, that you seem to not have the pleasure of hearing fully. But it is written, and once you know, you'll never forget." The woman falls back into her corner and Harry turns toward Niall, his eyes racking over his face.

The doors open again and Niall's ears prick at the voice slides through his subconcsiousness again. 'Get rid of your brother before the guard comes down, he'll be crossed; it's Zilro.' The voice says and Niall jerks.

"Hide, it's Zilro," Niall whispers and then kicks Harry through the bars until he moves. He ducks in the corner with the mental elf. The woman remains quiet, and all but welcomes the young prince to be sit close to her. Zilro rounds the corner with a torch burning in his hands. His purple eyes dancing with shadows.

He comes straight at the cage, the torch reaching through the bars. Niall backs up, his eyes narrowing in disgust. The elf grins crazily, his powers over flowing until the all but choked the blond in front of him. "Are you enjoying your cage?" He asks swinging the fire in his face. Niall swallows thickly, trying to motion for Harry to run, but he wasn't able to move too much. "How did it feel to kill Idirina? It must have been amazing, squeezing the life out of her with your bare hands. Racking your nails across her face, gauging her eyes out. Watching as the life left her slowly and painfully." He shudders at the thoughts and Niall shrieks as the torch almost swipes him in the face.

"Back the fuck up!" Niall gasps as Zilro narrows his purple eyes at him. Stepping even closer to the cell Zilro pulls at his powers and forces the blaze to grow at the end of the torch. It reaches for the blond with clawed fingers. Niall goes to scream but a voice in his head stops him. 'Pull the fire from the torch, you can do it, just like you caused the lights to explode in your room. Look at the fire and allow your emotions to swell, think about nothing but the fire and the danger you're in.' The voice was a mix between that of a woman and the man from the woods.

Niall does as the voice tells him and let's his mind go, he feels as all the anger from being accused of murdering the elf, the pain of Louis and Liam avoiding him, and then the confusion that came with Harry. The woman cackles as the flame goes out and Zilro glares at the thing for a moment before looking at Niall with hatred.

Niall screams as he's brought across the ground and toward the bars without so much as being touched. Zilro's hand circles his throat and pulls him well into the air. Niall grabs at the hands choking him slowly. He was going crazy, there was something completely wrong with the elf and Niall knew if he wasn't saved he'd die.

"Any last words?" Niall claws more frantically as black spots dance over his eyes.

"Wh--who killed Idirina?" Niall rasps and Zilro smiles menacingly.

"I did," and just like that something snaps in the air and Zilro was being propelled across the room; his arm was still locked around Niall's throat, and the blond screams as blood sprays him. Harry was standing in the middle of the room looking between Zilro and Niall and then back at Zilro who was roaring as he clutches at his bloodied shoulder.

Blue eyes meet green and then Harry was rushing forward, gripping the arm that wouldn't be moved away from the younger lad. The woman steps forward and pokes the injured part of the arm and Zilro screams out in agonizing pain. "Stupid elf," she pries the fingers away from Niall's throat and throws the limb at the elf.

Niall heaves in a ragged breath before he breaks down and starts crying. Harry gets the cell open and then he wraps the blond in his arms, looking between the woman and Niall. Something had snapped in his head when he saw Zilro choking him, and then when he heard the elf admit to the murder he let go and watches as he was flung across the room. But, he wasn't just flung by Harry; Niall did something too and the impact of the two tore the arm clear off of him. Blood was drying across Niall's face, and Harry wipes his hands across them.

"It's alright, we'll get you out of here. Iceleal, Explain what the hell is going on!" Harry demands while Niall continues to sob into the older lad's chest. Harry was soothing his hand through the blonde's hair, kissing his temples in an attempt to calm him down. His green eyes narrow when he sees that the blood was matted at his throat. "What happened here?" He asks gingerly swiping his fingers over the blood.

"He was in my friends way... Now to explain what's gonig on... your father is his father. While your mother was thick with babe, the king had falling in love with a peasant girl in the village. The woman was pregnant with Niall by December, the same week the king was killed. His soul, is said to have split and gone into the both of you, you both have great powers. But the both of you need to learn to control it. Niall I wasn't lying when I said many would die." Iceleal says her eyes getting some color into them. They were pink.

Harry lets out a strangled cry as he looks down at his arm, Niall's nails were buried in his flesh, pulling blood. "Who killed our father?" Harry ignores the pain and continues to soothe the blond.

"Idirina, your mother had him killed." The woman's entire appearance had changed. Her pink hair matched flowing pink hair and her skin was a little less than flawless; it was beautiful with a tinge of pink all over her. "I've been in these dungeons for some time, meant to watch over you to keep you safe. I never thought that I'd meet the other son." The elf smiles, turning and pinning Zilro to the wall in a fluid motion. "Oh not you my dear, you broke the Elven law by killing Idirina, even if you fall on the dark side, you are to be murdered for the murder of one of our own." With that she vanishes into the wall, pulling a screaming Zilro behind her. "Take care of each other, the time has yet arise before you come into your full power. Oh and be good to my friend, he's waiting patiently for the two of you." Her voice echos around the room before vanishing completely.

Harry looks down at Niall again and notices that he was no longer crying, but his eyes were puffy and his face was red, and not just from the tears, blood was still smeared across his face. "Are you alright?" He asks and the blond looks up at him, blue eyes glowing in the darkened dungeon. Harry gasps for a moment, trying to figure out how he was able to see so clearly but then all thoughts run away as Niall presses his lips to his.

When they pull away from each other, Niall looked ten times more relaxed and Harry pulls him out of the cell and toward the steps. "I don't want to do this..." Niall mumbles into the back of Harry's cloak. "They think I killed her..."

"I know you didn't though and I need to speak to my mother." Harry seethes and Niall takes his arm and turns him around.

"Don't say anything yet... I know you want to confront her about his death, but not yet, let her back herself into a corner and then act." Niall says as they clear the door and head down the long corridor. "Harreh, I'm serious don't act on your anger." Harry turns to face Niall and gives him a small nod.

Someone screams and Niall looks over his shoulder to see that a small horde of servants were looking at the two of them. Niall's eyes narrow and Harry feels as power crackles under the younger man's skin. He cups his cheek and forces him to look back at him. "Breathe," the tingling ends and Harry looks back at the people. "Get back to work!"

Pulling Niall outside, they see that a young man with tanned skin awaits them by the fountain. He smiles, revealing a set of white teeth and warm hazel eyes. "How are you two men?" He asks and Niall steps toward him and punches the man in the face.

"You bloody bastard! You had me scared when I was in the forest earlier! Why wouldn't you warn me of what was going to happen?" Niall growls and the taller lad simply rubs his jaw.

"I'm not able to tell you anything that's going to happen.I'm only able to tell you simple things, like for you to get back somewhere before something bad happens."

"Well maybe you should have told me to stay in the forest until Zilro went crazy and he would have been caught, and I wouldn't have been arrested!"

"But, you needed to be arrested, you needed to meet Iceleal to learn the truth about you and the prince. If you hadn't learned the truth you would have thought you were going mad. Louis and Liam are waiting for you two in the servant quarters I will wait here for you to return."

"No, you'll come with us," Harry says and then he grabs Niall and spins in toward the castle again. They move quickly until Niall opens the door to find that Louis and Liam were indeed together. "Get the hell in already!" Harry growls, pushing the blond forward. Liam and Louis shriek, stepping back from the blood covered man. "Oh shove it you two, get him something clean to wear and Louis the next time you ever lay a hand on my brother again I will have you hanged by your toes." It just slips out of his mouth, but he means every word of it.

"Br--brother?" Liam asks already gathering clean clothing for the blond to put on. "He's not your brother? I thought you were fucking?" Harry smacks the older lad and then pulls the tanned man into the room and closes the door.

"Who's that?" Louis asks his eyes racking across the young man.

"My name is Zayn Malik, I've travelled from a distant land in search of Iceleal and the princes. Now please, get him cleaned before the blood dries further." Zayn says before sitting at the small table and pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

Liam was gently, wiping at Niall's face when the blond growls and snatches the rag from him. Scrubbing his skin roughly, he winces as he feels the skin on his neck break open once more. Grabbing the dark trousers, he pulls off his dirty ones and puts the new ones on. Next he pulls his shirt off. Harry takes the rag from the table and presses it against his throat.

Niall allows him too before slipping the shirt over his head and going to sit in front of the dark man. "I want you to explain to me how you've been talking to me in my head." Niall asks staring at Zayn with wide distrustful eyes.

"It is a gift I was born with; just as your powers were passed down through the lines, mine were passed down in mine." He explains and then to demonstrate, he speaks to everyone. 'I come from a long line of warlocks, just as your father and his father before him.'

"But our father was human," Harry says as he comes to stand behind Niall, his hands resting lightly on his shoulders. Niall looks up at him and then away as he blushes.

"I know but he was still in a family of warlocks, he just didn't have the powers, but the two of you do. Which is unheard of, well not really you've had uncles with the powers." Zayn shrugs a little and then sits back sipping his drink.

"Why were you looking for Iceleal?" Harry asks and this causes the tan lad to narrow his eyes.

"Why would you have her in a dungeon? I was meant to come and gather her. My people need her, we are having a problem with goblins and ogres." He explains and Niall's eyes go wide.

"I've heard of them, but I never actually saw them. The first elf I met was Zilro and he gives them a bad name. I'm terrified to meet anything even remotely unhuman." He says and Zayn chuckles.

"Zilro is what you call a dark elf, but goblins and ogres are worse even then him. Dragons, banshees, fairies, are worse yet." Zayn smiles at Niall and then meets Harry's eye and his look is cold. "I don't know about you, but I think that you need to do something about the power your mother has, she's a threat to more than just her people. She killed Idirina, who may be evil, but she at least kept the other's in line. She's getting her forces together to fight.

Luckily, she doesn't know that Niall exists, but its only a matter of time before she figures it out. He looks a lot like the old king when he was a boy, I think it's time you both come with me to my home land, there we'll be able to train you in your powers and then you'll be ready to come back and defeat your mother." He says and Niall shakes his head.

"I have no intention of leaving my family in the middle of some power war!" Niall spits his power crackling under his skin. Louis and Liam look between the three lads. "Harreh, tell him I'm not leaving my family..." he practically begs and Harry feels as heat pools in his groin.

"His family comes, you will care for them as much as possible, nothing is to happen to them. Louis and Liam too, they're his friends... their my friends." He points at Zayn and the man nods a small smile on his face. "What's going to happen while we're gone?" Harry asks and Zayn simply looks at them for a moment before answering.

"Death most likely. Once you're both out of the way for the time being, your mom may simply take the rings and get everything in motion. I reckon you'll want to bring people as well?"

"My father and his family." Liam says from the bed. "I will not have the guilt of knowing we left them here to die." Zayn nods again and then looks between the two men.

The two older lads run out of the room to get their family ready for the travel and then Zayn stands up and rounds the table closer to Harry and Niall. He cups their cheeks and then smiles warmly. Kisses Harry on the lips and then Niall before pulling back and slipping through the door. 'Better get packed and ready to leave. Harry go to your mother and tell her that you've recieved a letter from King Malik. She'll not bother to find out if it's real or not.' The voice vanishes and then it was simply Niall and Harry in the room.

"You're my brother?" He asks look up at Harry; his blue eyes bright with suppressed tears. "I think I should be more worried about my family and getting ready but I can't wrap my head around that." He says and Harry nods, leaning down. He presses his lips to the younger lad's and kisses him deeply.

Niall's hand grips Harry's arm as he tilts his head back further, opening his mouth to the older lad. Caressing his bottom lip with his tongue, Harry smirks as Niall opens his mouth to him. Testing his mouth lightly, Harry smiles against his lips when Niall lets out a low hum. Twisting the blond around in the seat, Harry kneels between his legs without breaking the kiss.

When they pull away from each other, they breathe in each other's scents for a moment before Harry sits back on his feet and smiles at the younger man. His dimples digging into his cheeks. "We're going to hell." Niall says before reattaching their lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's every short, I'm sorry... but I didn't want to add too much to this chapter, it's just a "Here I am" chapter, to give you a look at what's going on and what's to come in a way... I love you all

"You need to concentrate! If you don't you'll never learn how to control your powers! The both of you," Zayn snarls at Harry and Niall. Niall's mum was sitting by the pillars with Roland in her lap. Harry and Niall look at each other before turning on Zayn and swiping his feet out from beneath him with a swipe of their hands.

 

Zayn grunts when his back smacks off the tiles and then he's back on his feet throwing his own attack at the two brothers. Niall ducks at the last minute and water smacks Harry in the face. Growling, Harry grabs Niall by the back of the neck and squeezes in warning. Niall goes pliant in his brother's hand and shoots a smirk at Zayn.

 

The older lad was chuckling, his eyes twinkling at the two of them. _They might need to learn a lot about their powers, but they both have a great handle on their powers, it's hard to believe that they just learned about them._ Zayn looks around for a moment, forgetting he was training with the two men.

 

"Maybe we should take a break, I mean our teacher is zoning out on us already and we just started." Harry says as he moves to leave the training. Niall shoots his brother a look before chuckling; Zayn had clearly heard Harry and the darker lad was not amused.

 

"Maybe, you two would like to listen and do what you're supposed to do. We've been at it for almost three hours and the only time the two of you worked together great was when you just swiped my feet out from under me. We need the two of you to be able to do that all the time, not when you want to toy around." Zayn spits a little bit, his tolerance wearing thin of the curly haired prince.

 

"Come on Malik, give them a break. You can't expect them to suddenly snap together and become one person. Can you?" A young blond girl asks as she settles herself in next to Niall's mum. Zayn shoots her a threatening look, but she simply rolls her blue eyes at her best friend and smiles to Roland.

 

"I agree with Perrie, you can't expect us to work as one entity if we just started this all." Harry says and then the taller lad has to lunge out of the way of a water blast of power. "I'm just saying, no need to get angry!" Harry laughs, though a little tense.

 

"If the two of you would take your classes seriously, we would probably have been well on our ways, but anytime the two of you get into the same room you either act like newly weds or like cat and dogs! I can't stand it half the time!" Zayn snarls, his power building and slowly seeping out through his finger tips.

 

Niall's face hardens as he feels the growing power and he moves back tentatively; his eyes were cold as he looks between Harry and Zayn. He was not going to get in the middle of this one. Harry could also feel as Zayn's power all but exploded through his body and he too stepped back, but with his hands in the air.

 

"Sorry, we'll take it more seriously." Harry says; to his bafflement; he meant it. They needed to learn to work together so they could take care of his mum and the impending doom that the fairy told them about. "If you want, we'll train longer just so that we can get it right." Niall shoots his brother a look and then looks away knowing he was serious, the blond could feel it in his bones.

 

"I can't, I'm afraid I'll hurt one of you in my present state. We'll pick up tomorrow morning." Zayn walks away from them then; Perrie scampering after him; a worried look crossing her face. Roland was starting to cry so Niall's mum takes him back to the room where she was staying. Harry looks at Niall and Niall looks back at him; a worried expression marring his own face.

 

"We'll keep trying, I want to get this right; but when he acts like that I just get angry and start goofing off. I'm sorry," Harry says and Niall nods, he barely spoke all day and it was starting to grate on Harry's nerves more than Zayn acting all high and mighty. "Ni, what's wrong?" The blond shakes his head and takes his spot across the mat. Harry's green eyes narrow slightly and he fights to reign in his temper.

 

"Let's just get it done, I want to bathe..." Niall says quietly and Harry clenches his jaw.

 

"We don't have to do it tonight Niall, go bathe." Harry says slowly and Niall glares at him. "What did I do now? Do you want to train or not?" Niall shakes his head and the darker lad growls. "Then go bathe! I'm going to find Liam and spar with him." Harry walks away from his younger brother and his lover.

 

Niall is left in the training room staring after the retreating back of his lover. It was strange calling him a lover, when he was also his brother… no one knew about it but it always set Niall on edge if you reacted strangely to anything that Harry did.

 

Sulking, Niall heads for the bath chambers and sees that maids were at the ready for him, the water was steaming in the large tub and Niall blushes slightly, looking at his sweat drenched shirt.

 

“Hello sir, have you come for your bath?” One of the many women asks and Niall nods, his blue eyes never leaving the floor. “Come along sir, we’ll get you all nice and clean.” The woman that had spoken before grabs Niall’s arm and pulls him closer to the crowd of maids.

 

Whimpering almost mutely, Niall allows the women to strip him out of his clothing and shove him into the tub. When he surfaces, his eyes were burning from the soap and he was sputtering nonsense. As the first hand of a maid touches him, Niall was on edge, he goes rigid as the hands slide over his wet skin. He doesn’t know how long he’s in the bath but suddenly Louis was coming into the bathroom behind Harry and Niall all but drowns as he attempts to break away from the maids and sink into the water.

 

“My lord,” the women bow as Harry steps to the edge of the tub and sits down, allowing his bare feet to sink into the warm water. He was dirty with sweat, dirt and blood. His green eyes were almost black, Louis stands back, beckoning the women away.

 

“I want to be alone with my brother, all of you clear out.” The authority in his voice left no room for argument; the bath chamber was clear of people within moments. “And what was that Niall?” He asks stabbing his finger at the air, as if the women were still there and he was shunning them.

 

“They—they were giving me my bath, I tried to get them to stop—Harry what’s wrong with you?” Niall asks, his fear rising as Harry takes the first step into the water. “Harry… stop…” he begs as his brother crowds him against the side of the tub.

 

“So it’s alright if a woman touches you, but not if I touch you? Is that it Niall?” The young prince says and Niall shakes his head, his heart thundering against his chest like a crazed bird. “Tell me Niall, did they make you scream out the way I did when they had their hands on you?” Harry was much taller than Niall, so the blond has to crane his neck to look the prince in the face.

 

What he saw on his brother’s face terrified him. “You’re scaring me, please Harry step back.” Niall cries; flinching when Harry raises his hand. Time seems to freeze, Niall opens his hand to see Harry was staring at him startled. He drops his hand and steps back, shaking his head clear.

 

“I’m sorry Niall, I wouldn’t have hit you, I’m sorry.” He keeps backing up; his blue eyed angel watching him concerned. “What’s happening to me?” He looks desperate, but his eyes were once again green so Niall approaches him and slings his arms around his brother. They were both shaking, but for different reasons.

 

“We’ll get through this, I promise you.” Niall gasps as his brother’s grip tightens around him. When Harry releases Niall, the blond stays close, not knowing if it’d be good to leave him quite yet.

 

The doors to the chamber open, and Zayn walks in his fiery eyes locking on the two brothers. “Do I even want to know?” He asks, sinking into the tub after dropping his towel at the edge of the bath.

 

Harry shakes his head and then pulls himself out of the tub, his clothing dripping with water. “Niall come to my room tonight?” Niall nods and then sits back and watches as his brother leaves the bath, stripping out of some of the clothing.

 

“He’s losing it Niall,” Zayn’s words burn in Niall’s head. “He’s going to kill someone.”

 

“I’ll stop him from doing that; I have to be able to stop him from turning out like his mother.” Niall says blue eyes bright.

 

“He’ll just kill you,” Zayn’s voice was enchanting, but Niall shakes himself; locking his eyes on the prince he glares at him defiantly.

 

“Then I’ll die at his hands.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think! If you have any ideas for this, I'd be grateful lol :D love you all


End file.
